La Nueva Era
by Minato Namikaze Uzumaki
Summary: El Kyubi y su Jinchuriki desaparecieron misteriosamente del mundo hace 70 años. Ahora ha vuelto y sus dos unicas metas seran la venganza y acostumbrarse a la nueva epoca en la que le ha tocado vivir.
1. Despertar

Prologo - Despertar

- Lo encontré... sabía que estaría aquí. – Dijo una figura con voz seseante.

- Orochimaru-Sama... ¿Por qué es esto tan importante? – Pregunto su fiel compañero.

- Tiempo al tiempo... Kabuto... por ahora... te diré que esto va a molestar mucho a Madara... – Respondió Orochimaru.

- ¿Como lo hacemos? – Pregunto Kabuto.

Orochimaru miro hacia la pared. Estaban en una oscura cueva y delante de ellos había un gran círculo de luz dibujado en la pared. En el centro del círculo había una persona. Un chico dormido con el pelo rubio.

- A fuerza bruta... – Respondió Orochimaru.

-¿Qué tipo de sello es? – Pregunto Kabuto.

- Es un sello espacio-temporal... básicamente sirve para aislar algo o una zona en concreto del paso del tiempo. – Respondió Orochimaru.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva aquí? – Pregunto Kabuto.

- Realmente no lo se... podría llevar aquí desde antes de tu nacimiento… quien sabe… - Respondió Orochimaru poniendo sus manos en el sello.

El Sannin concentro una gran cantidad de chakra en su cuerpo y lo dirigió todo de golpe contra el sello. El suelo comenzó a temblar mientras a Orochimaru le caía una gota de sudor por la cara. Las líneas del sello comenzaron a desdibujarse en la pared.

Poco a poco todo el dibujo desapareció y la pared dejo de brillar. Orochimaru camino hacia atrás hasta colocarse al lado de Kabuto. El chico de la pared cayó al suelo emitiendo un leve gruñido amortiguando la caída con sus manos.

Se quedo de rodillas mientras abría los ojos con mucha pereza. Le costó abrirlos incluso le costó adecuarse a la tenue luz de la cueva, era como si llevase años sin abrir sus ojos.

- "Me duele muchísimo la cabeza…" – Fue lo primero que pensó.

- ¿Qué hacemos ahora con él? – Pregunto Kabuto a Orochimaru.

El chico termino de abrir los ojos del todo al escuchar eso. Se coloco detrás de Kabuto a una velocidad increíble, tanta que fue menos que un simple parpadeo.

Del cinturón de Kabuto saco un Kunai con el que con gran habilidad decapito al Sannin. Sin darles tiempo a defenderse comenzó a correr a gran velocidad hacia la salida. Kabuto fue a seguirle.

- Espera… - Dijo sacando una nueva cabeza del cuello. – No queríamos capturarlo… solo quitárselo a Madara… vayámonos antes de que vuelva… - Dijo Orochimaru.

- Si… - Respondió Kabuto.

Siguió corriendo hasta alcanzar la salida. Cuando el sol golpeo en sus ojos se quedo ciego unos cuantos segundos. Pero siguió corriendo al momento no quería perder el tiempo. Estaba en un bosque. Lo que el chico no sabía es que estaba en un bosque en el País del Viento. Tampoco sabía que ese bosque era uno de los pocos lugares de todo el país que no era un desierto.

Mientras tanto en Konoha se estaba llevando a cabo una reunión entre Tsunade, la Hokage; Jiraiya y los miembros del consejo.

- Y bien… ¿Qué has averiguado? – Preguntó Danzou.

- He estado recopilando toda la información que he podido por el mundo. Y no he encontrado prácticamente nada. – Dijo Jiraiya.

- ¿Cómo ha podido un poder como el del Kyubi desaparecer durante tantos años? – Pregunto Danzou.

- Eso es lo que trato de responder. He averiguado que, como mínimo, hubo un Jinchuriki mas del Kyubi… registrando las ruinas de Uzushiogakure he podido descubrir que era hijo de Kushina Uzumaki y de Minato Namikaze. – Dijo Jiraiya.

- ¿Y quiénes son esos? – Pregunto Tsunade.

- ¿Es que no sabes nada de historia? – Pregunto Koharu. – Kushina Uzumaki era la hija del líder del clan Uzumaki… por lo tanto era la heredera del clan. Y Minato Namikaze era un ninja originario de Konoha, se le considero uno de los más poderosos de la época, de hecho todos los rumores apuntaban a que el seria el Nidaime Hokage… sin embargo murió y este puesto lo ocupo tu tío abuelo, Tobirama Senju. – Añadió Koharu.

- Exacto, se llamaba Naruto Uzumaki, indagando he encontrado archivos de su participación en los exámenes Chunnin celebrados en Konoha hace 72 años donde ascendió al grado medio en su primer intento con excelentes notas. Pero esto es lo último que se sabe de él… no hubo ningún superviviente en la masacre de Uzushiogakure… así que este ninja murió hace 70 años… y el Kyubi… desapareció de la historia. La única opción viable que se me ocurre… es que haya sido capturado y escondido por alguien. – Dijo Jiraiya.

- ¿Akatsuki? – Pregunto Tsunade.

- No lo creo… Akatsuki se fundó hace pocos años. – Dijo Jiraiya.

- ¿Y si lo esconde alguna villa? – Pregunto Homura.

- Los que destruyeron Uzushiogakure… - Añadió Danzou.

- Tienes una nueva misión Jiraiya… descubre quien destruyo Uzushiogakure. – Ordeno Tsunade.

- Entendido… nos veremos pronto. – Dijo Jiraiya abandonado el edificio.

El chico rubio siguió corriendo a gran velocidad por el bosque. Sin embargo el sonido de una explosión le alarmo llamando su atención. Se dirigió hacia la fuente del ruido.

Allí vio un tipo rubio muy extraño subido en un pájaro de arcilla blanca. Tenía una túnica negra con nubes rojas. Debajo de el, en apuros, había un ninja de Konoha de pelo blanco con una máscara que tapaba su cara.

- "Konoha… es un aliado." – Pensó el chico.

El tipo de la capa estaba a punto de lanzar otra bomba hacia el ninja de Konoha. Pero el rubio dio un impresionante salto colocándose encima del pájaro de arcilla.

Fue a darle una estocada con el Kunai que tenía en sus manos, sin embargo su contrincante lo evito. Dio un salto alejándose del pájaro de arcilla y este comenzó a brillar.

- "Va a explotar." – Pensó el rubio.

Hubo una tremenda explosión pero el chico cayó al suelo sin ningún rasguño. El tipo de la capa estaba en el suelo también cuando de repente a gran velocidad ya le había atacado de nuevo.

- "Es muy rápido…" – Pensó el ninja de la capa.

- "Que velocidad…" – Pensó el Jounin de Konoha.

El rubio golpeo con fuerza el estomago de su rival. Luego siguió con un rodillazo en la boca del estomago. Se separo un metro y con gran velocidad comenzó a hacer sellos.

- ¡Fuuton: Kaze no Bakuhatsu! (Nota del Autor: ¡Liberación de Viento: Explosión de Viento!)

Una gran bola de aire comprimido salió de la boca del rubio e impacto sobre su rival creando una explosión de gran violencia. El tipo de la capa resulto ser un clon de arcilla comenzó a brillar. El rubio se coloco al lado del Jounin de Konoha y comenzó a hacer sellos.

- Fuuinjutsu: Hikari no Kabe (NA: Jutsu de Sellado: Muro de Luz)

El rubio creó una barrera protectora alrededor de los dos. La gran explosión les alcanzo pero no fue capaz de perforar la barrera creada por el misterioso ninja de ojos azules. Cuando se disipo pudieron ver como a lo lejos el ninja de la capa negra huía montando en otro pájaro de arcilla.

- Muchas gracias… me has ayudado mucho. – Dijo el Jounin.

- No te preocupes… somos aliados. – Dijo el rubio.

- ¿Cómo te llamas? – Pregunto el ninja del pelo gris.

- Naruto… Naruto Uzumaki. – Dijo colocándose una mano en la cabeza.

- Yo Kakashi Hatake… no llevas bandana… ¿Eres de Sunagakure? – Pregunto Kakashi.

- No… yo… soy… de Uzushiogakure no Sato… - Dijo entrecortado con la mano en la cabeza todavía.

- "¿Qué dice?" – Se pregunto Kakashi. - ¿Estás bien? – Pregunto Kakashi.

- Yo… me… duele mucho… la cabeza. – Dijo desmayándose.

Habría caído al suelo, pero Kakashi lo sujeto para evitar que se diese el golpe. Pero el misterioso ninja cuyo nombre jamás había escuchado que decía ser de una villa destruida hace 70 años había perdido el conocimiento.


	2. Shock

CAPITULO 1 – Shock

_- En lugar de estas tonterías podrías enseñarme algo nuevo mama. – Dijo Naruto sentado en el suelo._

_- No es ninguna tontería… tienes que aprender la historia de tu clan. Ya que tu algún día serás también líder del clan. – Respondió Kushina_

_- Pero es un coñazo… un líder no tiene que saber de historia… tiene que ser fuerte para proteger a su gente. – Dijo Naruto._

_- Eso es cierto… pero… ¿Te gustaría que la historia olvidase a los fundadores del clan Uzumaki y sus inicios? – Pregunto Kushina._

_- No… - Respondió Naruto._

_- Bien… pues eso también es trabajo del líder. Para poder prepararse para el futuro… hay que conocer el pasado. Te gusta aprender técnicas… ¿Te da igual quien las creo? ¿No crees que deberías saber al menos su nombre para estar agradecido por crearla? _

_- Si mama… lo siento. – Respondió Naruto._

_De repente se escucho una estruendosa explosión que hizo retumbar el suelo. Naruto y Kushina se levantaron inmediatamente. Por la puerta del la sala donde estaban entro Minato Namikaze, el padre de Naruto._

_- ¡Preparaos rápido! … un ejército está atacando la villa… tenemos que defenderla. – Dijo Minato._

_- ¿Quiénes son? – Pregunto Kushina._

_- Son de muchas villas diferentes… parece un ejército mercenario. – Dijo Minato saliendo por la puerta._

_Naruto y Kushina le siguieron hasta el exterior. Por el camino hubo más explosiones. Al salir subieron a un edificio para verlo todo desde arriba. Pudieron ver como un ejército estaba entrando por la parte sur de la muralla destrozando todo lo que podían. _

_El ataque no parecía muy organizado pero sí pudieron ver que el ejército era muy grande. Superaban en ocho a uno a los ninjas del remolino. _

_- Los Chunnin se están encargando de salvar a los civiles… pero tú no iras Naruto… tú quédate con nosotros. Te necesitamos para la defensa. – Dijo Minato._

_- ¿Y mi padre? – Pregunto Kushina._

_- Está dirigiendo la defensa… me mando a buscaros ya que yo era el más rápido. Pero tenemos que volver rápido para evitar que avancen hasta los refugios de civiles. – Ordeno Minato._

_- ¡Hai! – Dijeron los dos._

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

Abrió los ojos con pesadez. Todo era un fuerte blanco que le cegaba. Pero al final acabo por acostumbrarse. Estaba en un hospital. Y a juzgar por los símbolos en una de sus paredes, era un hospital de Konoha. Se incorporo en la cama pero justo en ese momento entraron por la puerta Tsunade acompañada de Jiraiya. Detrás de ellos estaban las dos alumnas de Tsunade Senju: Shizune y Sakura.

FLASH BACK

Kakashi estaba dando su reporte de la misión a Tsunade. Allí le conto todo lo ocurrido con Naruto y todo lo que él dijo. A ella le costó mucho de creer pero acabo ordenando a Jiraiya cancelar su misión ya que habían encontrado una pista.

END FLASH BACK

- ¿Cómo te encuentras? – Pregunto Tsunade.

- … desorientado. – Respondió Naruto.

- Eso es normal. – Dijo Tsunade.

- ¿Cómo te llamas? – Pregunto Jiraiya.

- Naruto Uzumaki. – Respondió sin vacilar.

- ¿Cuántos años tienes? – Pregunto después.

- 16 años. – Respondió de nuevo.

- ¿Eres el Jinchuriki del Kyubi? – Pregunto Jiraiya.

Naruto le miro a los ojos y tanto extrañado. Tantas preguntas eran extrañas. ¿Cómo podían haberse olvidado de el en Konoha?

- Si… - Dijo Naruto.

Hubo un silencio en la sala. Nadie sabía que decir ante lo que decía Naruto. Todos estaban muy extrañados de las cosas que afirmaba.

- ¿Dónde está Hashirama?... decidle de mi parte que me parece muy mal que no haya venido a verme al hospital. – Dijo Naruto.

Jiraiya miro a Tsunade. Ahora después de esto estaban aun mas extrañados. ¿Cómo un chico de 16 años podía conocer al Primer Maestro Hokage?

- ¿Qué ocurre? – Pregunto Naruto.

- Hashirama… Senju… era mi abuelo… y… murió hace muchos años. –Dijo Tsunade.

- ¿Estas bromeando? – Pregunto Naruto.

- No bromea… ella es Tsunade Senju. Yondaime Hokage de Konoha. – Dijo Jiraiya.

- Tiene que ser una broma… si eso fuese verdad yo tendía más de 50 años. – Dijo Naruto.

- 86 para ser más exactos… - Añadió Jiraiya.

- Estáis mintiendo… - Dijo Naruto.

- También puedes mentir tu… enséñanos tu vientre. – Dijo Jiraiya.

Naruto se levanto la camiseta y enseño el sello que mantenía al Kyubi encerrado dentro de el. Jiraiya en ese momento lo reconoció.

- Es… un sello Uzumaki… de eso no hay duda. Pero podría ser una falsificación. – Dijo Jiraiya.

Naruto se levanto de la cama. Sus ojos se volvieron rojos con una pupila rasgada como la de un gato. Un frio y a la vez cálido chakra comenzó a recorrer su cuerpo. No era muy grande pero sí pudieron notar cómo era diferente al suyo. Sakura y Shizune fueron las más impactadas sobretodo.

Unas sutiles ráfagas de chakra rojo comenzaron a salir de su cuerpo. Naruto levanto la mano y señalo a Jiraiya.

- Como vuelvas a insinuar que yo soy un mentiroso… te arrepentirás. – Dijo helando la sangre del Sannin.

- Este bien… perdona. – Dijo Jiraiya.

El chakra especial desapareció y sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad. Luego volvió a sentarse en la cama.

- ¿Tu estuviste en Konoha en un examen Chunnin verdad? – Pregunto Jiraiya.

- Si. Gane ese torneo... – Dijo Naruto.

- Asómate por la ventana. – Dijo Jiraiya.

Naruto obedeció. Al mirar por la ventana pudo ver la montaña de los Hokages. El solo recordaba una cara. La de Hashirama Senju. Sin embargo ahí había tres caras más. La de Tobirama Senju, la de Hiruzen Sarutobi y la de Tsunade Senju.

- 70 años… - Dijo Naruto.

- Si… no se qué ha ocurrido… pero Naruto Uzumaki… te aseguro que han pasado 70 años de aquello. – Dijo Jiraiya.

- ¿De aquello? – Pregunto Naruto.

- ¿No lo sabes? ¿Qué recuerdas de tu villa? – Pregunto Naruto.

- Recuerdo que nos acababa de atacar un ejército… pero… no logro recordar mas… si lo intento me duele la cabeza un montón. – Dijo Naruto poniéndose la mano en la cabeza.

- No te fuerces entonces… - Dijo Tsunade acercándose a él.

- ¿Que ha ocurrido en Uzushiogakure en todo este tiempo? – Pregunto Naruto asustado.

- Hace 70 años… probablemente por culpa del ejército del que hablas… Uzushiogakure no Sato fue destruida… - Dijo Jiraiya.

- ¿Y mis padres? – Pregunto Naruto.

- No hubo… ningún superviviente… salvo tu. – Dijo Jiraiya.

- ¿Por qué yo? – Pregunto Naruto.

- Si tuviese que decir algo… porque eres el Jinchuriki del Kyubi. – Dijo Jiraiya.

- Podrían habérmelo quitado y ya está. – Dijo Naruto.

- Quizás… aparte de eso también podrían querer investigar las cualidades especiales de tu cuerpo… como miembro del clan Uzumaki no sería de extrañar.

- ¿Destruyeron la villa… por mi? – Pregunto Naruto.

- No lo sé… pero es posible. – Dijo Jiraiya. - ¿Quién fue? – Pregunto Jiraiya.

- No lo sé… pero… recuerdo que mi padre dijo que… eran muchas villas juntas… así que probablemente fuese un ejército de mercenarios. – Respondió Naruto.

- Deberíamos investigar quien lo contrato… - Dijo Tsunade.

- Si. – Asintió Jiraiya.

- ¿De verdad… fue destruida? – Preguntó Naruto.

- Lamento decirte que si… yo mismo he visto las ruinas de Uzushiogakure con mis propios ojos. – Dijo Jiraiya.

- … podéis… dejarme solo por ahora… necesito pensar. – Dijo Naruto.

- Claro… - Dijo Tsunade saliendo de la habitación.

Al salir cerraron la puerta y dejaron solo al rubio.

- Parece que le ha afectado mucho… - Dijo Sakura.

- Yo creo que es normal… se acaba de enterar de que sus padres y su villa han sido destruidas… y no solo eso… también se ha enterado de que todo el mundo que conocía también ha desaparecido… sus rivales y conocidos de otras villas también estarán muertos… - Dijo Tsunade.

- Ahora mismo… ha de sentirse la persona más sola del mundo. – Dijo Jiraiya.

- Entiendo… - Dijo Sakura mirando al suelo.

- Jiraiya… investiga también que ha podido hacer que alguien "duerma" 70 años y despierte como si no hubiese pasado nada. – Dijo Tsunade.

- Entendido… - Respondió Jiraiya.

Mientras tanto, Naruto se había asomado a la ventana y estaba mirando las nubes. Estaba en shock… no sabía si gritar, llorar o pegarle a algo. Estaba destrozado y abatido… pero solo era capaz de mirar las nubes.

CONTINUARA…


	3. Tristeza

_Naruto estaba en el lugar donde se realizaban las eliminatorias entre la segunda y la tercera parte del examen Chunnin. Delante de el había una chica de la villa de la arena. Tenía su misma edad, el pelo violeta y era bastante guapa. _

_- En el tercer combate… Naruto Uzumaki de Uzushiogakure contra Chiyo-Bä de Sunagakure. Comenzad. – Dijo el árbitro. _

_La Joven de la arena hizo un sello e invoco cuatro marionetas. Al instante las sujeto con sus hilos de chakra. _

_- "Increíble… está usando cuatro a la vez." – Pensó Naruto. _

_Chiyo lanzo las cuatro marionetas hacia Naruto. Este comenzó a luchar con ellas evadiendo todos los golpes que le lanzaban. Dos de ellas usaban Katanas y las otras Kunais. Naruto se estaba defendiendo con dos Katanas que blandía con maestría. _

_Una de las marionetas se alejo. Chiyo tiro de un hilo y su brazo se separo del cuerpo. Del hueco salió una nube de gas toxico que se dirigía hacia Naruto a gran velocidad. _

_Este trato de esquivarla pero otra de las marionetas le atrapo con una cadena que salió de su pecho. La nube de gas llego donde Naruto pero este aguanto la respiración. El rubio tenía las manos libres así que las junto e hizo sellos a gran velocidad. _

_- ¡Fuuton: Kaze no Arashi! – Gritó el rubio. (NA: Liberación de Viento: Tormenta de Viento) _

_Naruto concentro todo el aire a su alrededor y luego lo lanzo hacia todas direcciones liberándose de su agarre, disipando el humo y alejando las marionetas de él. _

_Chiyo junto de nuevo sus marionetas y ataco frontalmente a Naruto. Cuando las cuatro estaban a punto de golpearle dio un salto hacia delante pasando de ellas. Naruto soplo sobre una de sus katanas rodeándola de un chakra muy afilado. _

_- ¡Hagane Senpu! – Grito Naruto girando sobre sí mismo en el aire. (NA: Torbellino de Acero) _

_Al girar sobre sí mismo a gran velocidad Naruto golpeo los hilos de chakra que juntaban las marionetas con Chiyo. Gracias al chakra Fuuton de la espada fue capaz de cortarlos separando así las marionetas de su controlador. _

_Naruto cayó al suelo y se giro hacia las marionetas. Chiyo lanzo de nuevo los hilos de chakra hacia ellas. _

_- ¡Kaze Bunshin no Jutsu! – Grito Naruto haciendo seis clones detrás de él. _

_Los hilos de chakra dieron en los clones. Los uso de barrera para que no pudiese coger de nuevo las marionetas. Naruto comenzó a hacer sellos. _

_- Fuuton: Kaze no Bakuhatsu – Dijo Naruto. (NA: Liberación de Viento: Explosión de Viento.) _

_Naruto lanzo una gran bola de viento que destrozo las marionetas. Chiyo, enfadada, tiro de los hilos haciendo que los clones saliesen volando. Pero uno de ellos cayó cerca de ella y exploto. _

_Los clones de viento eran como los de sombras, solo que al morir liberaban una gran cantidad de viento en todas direcciones. Esto hizo que Chiyo cayese al suelo. _

_Cuando intento levantarse Naruto estaba encima de ella amenazando su cabeza con sus dos Katanas. Naruto miro al árbitro. _

_- El ganador es Naruto Uzumaki. – Dijo el árbitro . _

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

De nuevo volvió a abrir los ojos. Ya se había acostumbrado a la luz del hospital. Había pasado un día más en Konoha. Naruto tenía un semblante muy triste en su rostro. Cerró los ojos y comenzó a pensar.

- Kurama… - Dijo Naruto apareciendo delante de la Jaula del Kyubi.  
- ¿Ahora te acuerdas que estoy dentro de ti? – Pregunto la bestia de nueve colas.  
- No te enfades… ayer no podía pensar. – Se excuso Naruto.  
- Bah… da igual. Ya lo escuche todo… - Dijo Kurama.  
- ¿Y qué crees que debería hacer? – Pregunto Naruto.  
- No lo sé… creo que no deberías hacer nada. Simplemente… seguir adelante. – Dijo el Kyubi.  
- Pero mis padres, mi abuelo… mis amigos… todos… están muertos. – Dijo el rubio al borde del llanto.  
- Ya harás nuevos amigos… así es el mundo ninja… siempre puedes perder a alguien. – Respondió Kurama.  
- Pero no todos a la vez. – Dijo Naruto mirando al suelo.  
- Mocoso no te reconozco… mira… cuando vuelvas a ser aquel chico que me convenció para que confiase en el… vuelve a hablar conmigo. Mientras tanto mejor plantéate en solitario que quieres hacer con tu vida. Yo no puedo ayudarte… Nadie puede… es algo que tienes que hacer solo. – Dijo el Kyubi desapareciendo.

Mientras tanto, en otro lugar de la ciudad, estaban Sakura Haruno junto con su maestro Kakashi y sus amigos.

- ¿Entonces derrotaste a un Akatsuki? – Pregunto Lee.  
- Si… aunque no lo hice sola. Fue un combate muy duro. – Dijo Sakura.  
- No te quites meritos Sakura… has mejorado mucho. – Dijo Kakashi intentado animar a su alumna.  
- Si… ¿Habéis oído que Kakashi-Sensei no pudo solo con su rival? – Dijo Sakura metiéndose con su maestro.  
- Eso no es verdad… habría podido yo solo si hubiese usado todo mi poder. – Dijo Kakashi herido.  
- Es verdad… he escuchado rumores sobre el chico ese raro que dice ser de la Villa del Remolino… tiene que estar un poco loco para decir eso. – Dijo Ino.  
- Pues no se Ino… yo estuve cuando Jiraiya-Sama y Tsunade-Sensei lo interrogaron y parecía que decía la verdad. – Dijo Sakura.  
- Pero eso es imposible… - Dijo Ino.  
- Ino… en este mundo hay muy pocas cosas imposibles. – Dijo Kakashi.  
- ¿le cree Kakashi-Sensei? – Pregunto Chouji.  
- No digo que le crea… pero si digo que no podemos asegurar lo contrario. – Respondió el Jounin. – Me tengo que ir… nos vemos mañana Sakura. – Dijo Kakashi despidiéndose y marchándose.

Kakashi apareció de repente en la ventana de la habitación de Naruto. El estaba sentado en la cama del Hospital.

- Hola. – Dijo Kakashi.  
- ¿Has venido a interrogarme? – Pregunto Naruto.  
- No… vengo a darte las gracias. Por lo del otro día. – Dijo el Jounin.  
- Ah… no es nada… - Dijo Naruto.  
- ¿Sabes quién era ese tipo? – Pregunto Kakashi.  
- No… no lo sé. – Respondió el.  
- Bien… se llama Deidara… y pertenece a Akatsuki. – Dijo Kakashi.  
- ¿Qué es Akatsuki? – Pregunto el rubio.  
- Es una organización criminal cuya meta es capturar a los nueve Bijuus. – Dijo Kakashi con seguridad.  
- ¿para que los quieren? – Pregunto Naruto.  
- Eso no lo sabemos… solo te aviso… si ves a alguien con una capa negra con nubes rojas… es que quiere matarte… porque se supone… que tú tienes al Kyubi dentro de ti… ¿no? – Dijo Kakashi yéndose del lugar.  
- Pues más le vale no acercarse mucho a mí ahora… no estoy de humor. – Dijo Naruto mirando la ventana por la que Kakashi se había ido.

Llego la tarde a Konoha. Sakura estaba dando una vuelta con Ino por la ciudad. Llegaron a la periferia de la villa. Allí escucharon sonidos de combate en uno de los campos de entrenamiento. Así que se acercaron. Al llegar pudieron ver como había un chico que llevaba de ropa una sudadera gris con unos pantalones largos grises también.

- ¡Fuuton: Kaze no Bakuhatsu! – Grito Naruto con fuerza. (NA: Liberación de Viento: Explosión de Viento.)

Naruto lanzo una bola de aire contra unos árboles. Al impactar exploto con violencia destrozándolo todo a su alrededor.

- "Maldición…" – Pensó Naruto poniéndose la mano en la cabeza.  
- "Por qué… no logro recordar…" – Pensó de nuevo soportando el dolor creciente de su cabeza.

El rubio cayó al suelo de rodillas agarrándose la cabeza. Las dos chicas preocupadas se acercaron a él.

- ¿Estás bien? – Pregunto Ino.  
- No… puedo recordar casi nada… y cuando intento recordar… me entran dolores de cabeza… me duele mucho. – Dijo Naruto.  
- Tsunade-Sama dice que puedes tener amnesia parcial… no es bueno que te fuerces… es mejor que dejes que los recuerdos vuelvan por si solos. – Dijo Sakura.  
- En estos días… he recordado alguna cosa… pero muy poco… - Dijo Naruto levantándose.  
- Eso es que estas volviendo a la normalidad… lo mejor es que no te fuerces. – Dijo Sakura.  
- ¿Es que eres doctora o algo? – Pregunto Naruto con sarcasmo.  
- Pues si… - Respondió Sakura con soberbia.  
- … - Naruto no dijo nada mas respecto a eso. – ¿Sabéis donde está la Hokage? Quiero hablar con ella. – Dijo Naruto.  
- Pues… en la torre del centro de la villa. – Dijo señalando la Torre Hokage.  
- Gracias… - Dijo Naruto con una voz muy apagada.

Naruto comenzó a caminar en dirección hacia la villa de nuevo. Pero en ese momento Ino le detuvo.

- Podrías ser un poco más agradable ¿No? – Pregunto Ino enfadada por la actitud del rubio.

Naruto giro su cabeza y miro a los ojos a la rubia con una mirada capaz de congelar el corazón de cualquiera. Además sus ojos se volvieron rojos y sus pupilas alargadas. Naruto estaba realmente enfadado. Ino se asusto.

- Ahora mismo… lo último que me apetece es fingir alegría y comportarme de manera agradable con dos personas a las que no conozco de nada. – Dijo Naruto con una voz muy seria.

El rubio dio media vuelta y siguió caminando. Ino salió de su trance en cuanto Naruto dejo de mirarla.

- Tú… ¿Te has asustado también? – Pregunto Ino.  
- Un poco… - Respondió Sakura.  
- ¿Qué le pasara? – Pregunto Ino.  
- Bueno… pues… si su historia es cierta… ayer se entero de que toda su familia, amigos y conocidos están muertos… supongo… que es normal que este así. – Dijo Naruto.

Naruto llego a la torre Hokage. Entro por la puerta y vio unas escaleras. Naruto se quedo un rato mirando las escaleras.

_- Naruto… acompáñame por favor… quiero hablar contigo sobre algo. – Dijo Hashirama Senju a Naruto._

- "¿De que querría hablar conmigo aquel día?" – Se pregunto Naruto.

El rubio subió hasta el despacho de la Hokage. Alli ella estaba hablando con Jiraiya el Sannin. Pero se callaron al ver como había entrado.

- Hola Naruto… ¿Qué quieres? – Pregunto Tsunade.  
- Quiero verla… quiero ver la villa con mis propios ojos. – Dijo Naruto mirando a la Hokage.  
- Me parece bien… justamente estaba a punto de ir a Uzushiogakure no Sato para investigar un poco más. – Dijo Jiraiya.  
- Bien… Jiraiya te acompañara Naruto… si no te importa. – Dijo Tsunade.  
- ¿Es mi escolta o mi vigilante? – Pregunto Naruto.  
- Simplemente el también tenía pensado ir… además así puede echarte un ojo… tu estado de salud es inestable todavía. – Dijo Tsunade.  
- Esta bien… ¿Cuándo vamos? – Preguntó Naruto.  
- Por mi… ya mismo. – Respondió el Sannin sonriendo.

CONTINUARA…


	4. Viaje

_Naruto estaba junto a su padre en un bosque. Estaban a medio día de viaje hacia Konoha desde Uzushiogakure. Pero habían sido detenidos por dos ninjas de la roca. _

_En aquel momento la villa de la roca y Konoha estaban en guerra. Estuvieron a punto de lograr la paz. Sin embargo el acuerdo fue roto en secreto por Madara Uchiha. _

_- Solo vamos en misión diplomática a Konoha… esto es una estupidez. – Dijo Minato. _  
_- No dejaremos que Uzushiogakure entable relaciones con Konoha en esta guerra… y si podemos matar al gran Rayo Amarillo de Konoha aun mejor. – Dijo un hombre con muchas vendas. _

_Ese hombre comenzó a hacer sellos a gran velocidad. Luego en sus manos formo una figura cilíndrica. _

_- ¡Jinton: Genkai Hakuri no Jutsu! – Grito lanzándola hacia ellos. _

_La figura se expandió haciéndose enorme. Luego exploto destrozándolo todo. Minato había logrado coger a Naruto y usar su Jutsu de teletransportacion para salvarse. _

_- Yo me encargare de Muu… tu lucha con el chico. – Dijo Minato mirando al joven que acompañaba a Muu. _

_Minato ataco con fiereza al legendario ninja de Iwakure. Naruto ataco a su acompañante. Ryotenbin no Oonoki. Aun no era muy famoso pero pronto se convertiría en uno de los protagonistas del mundo Ninja. _

_Lucharon durante interminables minutos pero al final los ninjas de Iwakure tuvieron que retirarse, quedando en tablas con Naruto y Minato. _

_El motivo de su retirada fue la llegada, como refuerzos, de Hashirama y Tobirama Senju. Aunque durante todo el combate Minato y Naruto parecieron superiores los dos ninjas de la Roca demostraron una gran fortaleza y decisión. Pero luchar también con los líderes del Clan Senju habría sido demasiado._

* * *

Naruto abrió los ojos con pesadez después de un nuevo sueño revelador de su pasado. Al levantarse vio que todavía estaba en el claro del bosque donde acampo aquella noche con Jiraiya el Sannin.

Habían salido por la tarde de la villa pero se les hizo de noche demasiado pronto. Naruto se levanto del suelo y estiro todo su cuerpo ya que lo tenía entumecido de dormir en el suelo.

- Fue aquí… donde luche con esos dos ninjas de Iwakure… - Susurro para sus adentros.

Jiraiya se despertó justo también en ese momento y se encontró con un Naruto pensativo. Parece que tenía alguna molestia.

- Ya escuchaste a Tsunade… no te fuerces a recordar. – Dijo Jiraiya.  
- Si… - Dijo Naruto dejando de pensar.

Uzushiogakure no Sato estaba en el país del Remolino. Era un territorio rodeado por mar y unido por un puente con el País del Fuego. Estaban a punto de llegar a la costa, al lugar del puente.

Aquel puente fue nombrado en su día como la mayor obra de ingeniería de todos los tiempos, pues era el puente más largo sobre el mar jamás construido. Al llegar Naruto se quedo mudo.

- El puente… está destruido… - Dijo mirando las ruinas del puente más grande del mundo.  
- Si… mis suposiciones son que el ejercito que destruyo Uzushio demolió antes el puente para retrasar los refuerzos. – Dijo Jiraiya pensando.

El puente estaba totalmente destrozado… la mayor parte estaba hundido en el mar y pequeños trozos sobresalían pero ya no se podía usar.

- ¿Cuándo llegaron los refuerzos? – Pregunto Naruto.  
- Para cuando los refuerzos llegaron… la villa ya había sido destruida. Ese fue el informe. – Contesto Jiraiya mirando a Naruto.  
- Bueno… sigamos. – Dijo Naruto cambiando de tema.

El rubio salto al mar y comenzó a correr sobre las olas siguiendo el puente para llegar a su país natal. Jiraiya hizo lo mismo y siguió a Naruto.

Corrieron durante una media hora por la superficie del mar hasta que llegaron al otro lado. Llegaron a la isla que era conocida como el País del Remolino. Era prácticamente igual que las tierras del País del Fuego.

Cuenta la leyenda que Rikudou Sennin combatiendo con el Juubi desprendió un pedazo de tierra del País del Fuego que se separo y formo esa gigante isla que se conoce como País del Remolino.

- Llegaremos en unas 6 horas más o menos. – Dijo Jiraiya.  
- Ya lo sé… he hecho la ruta entre Uzushio y Konoha muchas veces. – Contesto Naruto un tanto enfadado.  
- Si, lo sé… perdona.

Los dos comenzaron a correr hacia el centro del país. La Villa del Remolino estaba construida justo en la zona central. Jiraiya miro a Naruto.

- He leído en los documentos… que en el examen Chunnin derrotaste a todos los participantes. Y los evaluadores apuntaron que tu nivel era muy elevado para tu edad… que tus oponentes eran buenos también, pero no se podían comparar. – Dijo Jiraiya.  
- ¿No se supone que el evaluado no puede saber eso? – Pregunto Naruto riendo.  
- Bueno… no creo que eso importe ya… ¿Te suena… Hiruzen Sarutobi? – Pregunto Jiraiya.  
- Si… luche con él en aquel torneo. – Respondió Naruto pensando.  
- ¿Y te costo derrotarle? – Pregunto Jiraiya curioso.  
- la verdad es que él era el más fuerte… y la verdad había ninjas fuertes aquel año. Pero el fue mi rival más duro… luchamos en la final. – Respondió Naruto.  
- Que raro se me hace hablar de la infancia de mi difunto maestro con un chico de 16 años. – Dijo Jiraiya riéndose.  
- ¿El fue tu sensei? – Pregunto Naruto.  
- Si. – Respondió Jiraiya dejando de reír.  
- Pues… sí que ha pasado el tiempo… - Dijo Naruto mirando el suelo.  
- Si… mmm… ¡¿Me estas llamando viejo?! – Pregunto Jiraiya enfadado y haciendo reír a Naruto.

Siguieron su camino durante un par de horas más. Entonces Naruto reconoció que ya se estaban acercando a Uzushiogakure. A lo lejos ya se podían ver algunas construcciones de la villa.

En el cuerpo de Naruto se entremezclaron sentimientos de nostalgia, preocupación y miedo. Mientras más se acercaban a la villa mas aumentaba todo esto. Pero cuando la villa ya era prácticamente visible Naruto se detuvo, y todos esos sentimientos cesaron.

Naruto miro al suelo y se dejo caer arrodillado. Jiraiya tenía razón. No quedaba prácticamente un edificio en pie, estaba todo destrozado y la villa no tenía vida. Jiraiya puso una mano en el hombro de Naruto.

Los ojos del rubio se aguaron y las lágrimas comenzaron a empapar su cara. Era la primera que lloraba. Por fin había podido hacerlo, pensó el.

- Si quieres podemos parar un rato. – Dijo Jiraiya entristecido.  
- No… sigamos. – Dijo el rubio serenándose y poniéndose de pie.

Naruto volvió a ponerse a la cabeza. Se seco las lágrimas y llego a la villa. La entrada era lo único intacto. Un gran arco de piedra en el que ponía: "Uzushiogakure no Sato"

Jiraiya y Naruto caminaron por las destrozadas calles de la ciudad. Los edificios estaban todos derruidos y las calles agrietadas. En la mente de Naruto el paisaje cambiaba a una ciudad llena de vida con miles de personas viviendo en ella. Era su recuerdo de la villa.

Pero ahora cuando pensase en su hogar, sus recuerdos serian otros. Caminaron hasta la otra punta de la villa.

- Por curiosidad… ya has visto la villa. ¿Qué hacemos ahora? – Pregunto Jiraiya.  
- Si… ya he visto la villa. Pero… necesito coger algo… antes de marcharnos. – Dijo el rubio pensando.  
- ¿El qué? – Pregunto Jiraiya.  
- Ahora lo veras… - Dijo Naruto serio. Su seriedad era fruto de la tristeza.

Naruto y Jiraiya llegaron hasta una enorme pared de roca. El rubio junto sus manos formando un sello y comenzó a concentrar chakra.

- ¿Qué hacemos aquí? – Pregunto Jiraiya.  
- … - Naruto no respondió.

Cuando el chakra de Naruto había comenzado a recorrer su cuerpo dio unos cuantos pasos. Y entonces delante de Naruto se formo una extraña barrera que a su paso se abrió. Era extraño… una barrera invisible que al acercarte se volvía visible… pero desaparecía.

La pared de roca comenzó a cambiar. Y como si de un Genjutsu se tratase una zona de la pared desapareció para dejar paso una entrada a una cueva subterránea.

- Esto no tiene sentido… yo he estado aquí mismo y no pasaba nada. – Dijo Jiraiya.  
- Este lugar solo responde a un miembro del clan Uzumaki. – Dijo Naruto dándose la vuelta para entrar en el lugar.  
- ¿Y qué hay ahí? – Pregunto Jiraiya curioso.  
- Sígueme… y lo descubrirás… - Respondió Naruto.

Bajaron unas escaleras hasta llegar a una puerta. Naruto la abrió y llegaron a lo que parecía una biblioteca. Había una gran cantidad de estanterías con pergaminos depositados en ellos.

- Aquí descansan todos los secretos del clan Uzumaki… su pasado, sus técnicas… todo. – Respondió Naruto.  
- Lo raro… es que tu pareces tan sorprendido como yo. – Dijo Jiraiya notando que Naruto estaba raro.  
- Es normal… yo no he estado aquí nunca… solo se permite la entrada al santuario cuando se cumple la mayoría de edad. – Dijo Naruto caminando a las estanterías.

Cogió un rollo al azar y lo abrió para leerlo. Jiraiya intento asomarse pero Naruto lo cerro y lo volvió a dejar en su estantería. Luego hizo un sello y creo diez clones.

- Coged todos los pergaminos y guardadlos. – Ordeno Naruto a los clones.

El Naruto original comenzó a caminar hasta el final de la biblioteca. La construcción parecía muy antigua. Tenía por el centro algunas mesas donde los Uzumaki se sentaban a estudiar.

Al final de la biblioteca se podía ver una armadura de colores blanca y negra. Debajo de la armadura había una Katana bastante larga. Mediría por lo menos unos dos metros.

- Esta armadura… es como la del primer y segundo maestro Hokage. – Dijo Jiraiya.  
- Si… casi todos los ninjas llevaban una así. – Respondió Naruto.  
- Pero eso ya no se hace… resultaba incomoda… el ultimo ninja que recuerdo que usase una fue el tercero. – Dijo Jiraiya.  
- Pero tienes que reconocer… que una armadura así impone más que cualquier uniforme. – Dijo Naruto.  
- Eso es verdad. – Reconoció el Sannin.

La armadura estaba formada por unas hombreras, un pecho, unos brazaletes que terminaban en la base de los dedos y un pantalón que llegaba hasta el tobillo. Los colores que la formaban eran el blanco y el negro. Además tenía dibujado en el pecho el símbolo del clan Uzumaki. El pecho era negro del todo y el símbolo estaba dibujado en blanco.

- Esta armadura la uso el primer Uzumaki. Es prácticamente indestructible ya que esta forjada por un metal poco pesado y chakra. El chakra del fundador del clan Uzumaki la protege.

Naruto se agacho y cogió la espada en el suelo. Era una Katana completamente negra con el símbolo Uzumaki en la empuñadura. Media exactamente 2,15 metros. El rubio comenzó a desenvainarla.

En el momento que lo hizo el suelo comenzó a temblar y grandes ráfagas de viento salían en todas direcciones. Mientras más la desenvainaba más poderosas se hacían las ráfagas y los temblores. Cuando llevaba medio metro la volvió a guardar del todo. El viento ceso por completo y los temblores también.

- Hakai no Kaze… - Dijo susurro Naruto.  
- ¿Vientos de la destrucción? – Pregunto Jiraiya.  
- Si… ese es su nombre. - Respondió el rubio.  
- No puede ser… - Dijo Jiraiya asombrado.  
- ¿Por qué? – Pregunto Naruto.  
- Hay una historia… que cuenta que hace más de 150 años un ejército de soldados. Más de 200 fueron a atacar a los miembros del clan Uzumaki por que les tenían miedo. Esto fue antes de la creación de las villas Ninjas. Solo sobrevivió un soldado… en el escrito que leí decía que además estaba tan herido que murió a las pocas horas. Pero ese soldado dijo antes de morir: "Los Vientos de la Destrucción han matado a todos mis compañeros." Yo creí que los Vientos de la Destrucción seria una técnica… o quizás un extraño apodo al clan Uzumaki en relación con el viento… pero… ¿Se refería a una espada? ¿Se puede matar 200 hombres con una espada? – Pregunto Jiraiya.  
- La historia dice… que el primer Uzumaki, el primero de todos… y no me refiero al primer líder del clan… si no a la primera persona con ese apellido… antes de morir forjo esta espada y cuando la termino… sello su alma, su chakra y su esencia dentro de la espada. No sé si la historia es cierta… lo que si se es que esta espada está viva… y tiene chakra propio. Y si… perfectamente se podría acabar con un ejército de soldados que no sean ninjas con ella.

Naruto guardo la armadura y la espada en un pergamino con sellos pensados para almacenar cosas. Uno de los clones le dio otro pergamino con el mismo sello. Habían guardado todos los rollos con técnicas e historia.

El rubio abrió una puerta que vio al lado de donde estaban. Allí había una especie de armería. Había cuatro estanterías con ocho katanas cada una.

- Parece que a los Uzumaki os gustan las espadas. – Dijo Jiraiya.  
- Tenemos un estilo de Kenjutsu propio… a todos los Uzumaki se les enseñaba a usarlas desde pequeño. – Dijo Naruto.  
- ¿te las vas a llevar? – Pregunto Jiraiya.  
- No… pero si las voy a usar… estas Katanas son especiales… son de un metal que dejan fluir mejor el chakra. – Dijo Naruto acercándose a una de ellas.

Naruto saco un papel y puso un sello en el. Luego dejo el papel en una de las Katanas. Luego Naruto mostro la palma de su mano derecha a Jiraiya. Tenía un tatuaje en ella que ponía: "Hiraishin no Jutsu".

De repente hubo un destello amarillo y la Katana apareció directamente en la mano de Naruto. La había teletransportado.

- Hiraishin no Jutsu… la técnica de aquel que iba a ser el Segundo Maestro Hokage. – Dijo Jiraiya.  
- Todavía no soy capaz de usarla al mismo nivel que mi padre… pero teletransportar un objeto a mi mano es fácil. – Añadió Naruto.

El rubio puso un sello en todas las armas de aquel lugar. Así podría usarlas en cualquier momento. Luego indico a Jiraiya que ya podían marcharse. Salieron de la biblioteca y de la villa. Naruto solo dio media vuelta una vez, para mirar su villa una vez más.

Agacho la vista un solo momento en el que una lágrima solitaria volvió a caer hasta su cuello. Luego miro al cielo con detenimiento.

- "Madre… tenias razón… la historia es importante… no permitiré que el mundo nos olvide… Padre… seré fuerte como siempre quisiste que fuese… Cuando me reúna con vosotros, dentro de mucho tiempo, estaréis orgullosos." – Pensó Naruto mirando a las nubes.

CONTINUARA…


End file.
